Enquanto Você Dormia
by Aly Granfoy
Summary: HIATUS! Às vezes as coisas não são nada do que aparentam ser. Enquanto Tiago dorme, Lílian descobre a linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio.
1. Crise

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e bla bla bla... Estória sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Às vezes as coisas não são nada do que aparentam ser. Enquanto Tiago dorme, Lílian descobre a linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio.**N/A:** Bem... Como eu acabei desistindo de várias fics minhas, resolvi compensa-los (como se alguém aqui quisesse ler uma fic minha...), e escrevi "Enquanto você dormia". Essa estória não é nenhuma "Branca de Neve", e tem poquíssimos capítulos comparado com as outras fics, mas valeu o esforço... COMENTEM!  
Queria deixar claro que aqui, a Lily não vai ser aquela "estressadona". Então, se você gosta de ver a Lily esmurrando o Ti, contente-se apenas com brigas. Ta, e alguns murros tb . Mas o que eu quis dizer é que a Lily sabe se controlar, e não é tão chata como a maioria a descreve XD. Só mais uma coisinha... Quase tudo que está em _itálico_ é ela contando, e o resto é a estória mesmo... Beijos Dotti (Granfoy)

**Capítulo 1 – Primeiro Convite**

No sétimo andar de um castelo um tanto distante, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, uma garota ruiva não conseguia pegar no sono. Mexia e se remexia na cama, a fim de encontrar uma posição melhor. O caso era que realmente não dava, estava cheia de preocupações, e isso não saia de sua mente. Os N.I.E.M's já estavam chegando, e ela ainda não estudara nada.  
  
Lílian se levantou da cama, e em cima de sua camisola de seda vestiu a capa de Hogwarts, não apenas pelo frio, vai que tinha algum espertinho lá em baixo... Melhor prevenir do que remediar, concorda? Pretendia ir para o Salão Comunal pensar um pouco, mas resolveu dar uma passadinha no banheiro antes... Rapidamente lavou a face, e com a mesma velocidade a enxugou. Logo teve uma boa visão de si mesma. Seus olhos seus olhos verde-esmeralda refletiam intensamente a lâmpada, enquanto seu cabelo vermelho-acaju brilhava cegamente. Colocou a "franja-que-não-é-franja" atrás da orelha e deu um leve sorriso, saindo do aposento.  
  
Desceu as escadas, meio desligada. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que quase se sentou em cima de uma figura um tanto, er, _sólida_. Imediatamente reconheceu aqueles óculos, o cabelo negro extremamente "desorganizado", e, acima de tudo, o pomo que segurava nas mãos.  
  
- Potter... – Murmurou, inconsciente. Mas nem parecia aquele ser que a atazanava tanto... Tiago Potter, o garoto mais irresistível e popular (talvez uma exceção, seu melhor amigo Sirius Black), que há três anos invocara de sair com ela dormia tranqüilamente, sem preocupações... Lílian se viu invadida por uma onda de culpa. Como pôde ter o tratado tão mau?! Mas... Mas ele era Potter! Estava bem feito, isso sim. É que vê-lo dormindo, tão sereno, sem aquela arrogância, ego... "Lílian Evans, ele é o _Potter_!" E foi esse pensamento que a fez voltar a realidade. Com jeito, para não acorda-lo, Lily se sentou embaixo da perna do garoto. Chegou bem perto, e começou a analisa-lo atentamente. "Até que ele não é tão feio... Apenas convencido demais pro meu gosto". Ela deixou que uma mecha ruiva caísse na testa de Tiago, e fizesse cócegas de leve. Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento.  
- To sonhando... – Murmurou, depois de analisar a cena. Se Lílian não estivesse gelada teria dado mais importância a isso, e dado muitas gargalhadas. Ufa, graças a Merlin ele não acordara!  
Estava com um certo peso no coração, mesmo sabendo que ele era o Potter! O tratara tão mau...  
- Me lembro da primeira vez que você me chamou para sair... Foi cômico... – Sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para Tiago. – _Eu estava no quarto ano, e havia acabado de entrar pro time de quadribol, como artilheira. Acho que você nunca havia me notado antes, mas eu, como todas as garotas de Hogwarts, sim. Sinceramente, te achei um bofe! Você e aquele amigo seu, o Sirius Black. Iam de corredor em corredor azarando Sonserinos só por mero divertimento, não tinham o menor respeito pelas regras! Fora o ego literalmente do tamanho de Hogwarts, se não maior. Mas tudo ok, enquanto vocês estivessem fora do meu caminho tudo bem, não era obrigada a conviver, só nos treinos. Um belo dia você resolveu vir falar comigo. __  
__"O seu nome é Lílian Evans, não?" Tiago Potter falando comigo?! Ora, mais que ilustre e adorável surpresa! Resolvi de ultima hora ser educada, afinal, você nunca me fizera nada de específico, e só estava tentando cultivar suas amizades no time de quadribol, que, no ano que vem, provavelmente, se tornaria capitão. Ou você ou seu amigo chato, o Black. __  
__"Aham... Prazer..." Estendi a mão, na qual você apertou, e se não estivesse preocupada em pensar em algo para lhe dizer até teria notado um sorrisinho malicioso e uma piscadela rápida ao seu comparsa. "Você que é o Tiago Potter?" Me lembro muito bem da cena que tive de presenciar a seguir. Você franziu as sobrancelhas como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo que já ouvira. Ora, nem todos o conheciam! Só noventa e nove virgula noventa e nove por cento de Hogwarts! __  
__"É... Sou sim... Ahn... Está gostando de ser a nova artilheira?" Percebi que você realmente não sabia o que falar, e estava naquela enchessão de lingüiça a toa. Já tinha feito um social, agora era só dar no pé e voltar com seus amiguinhos, os marotos, a atazanar os pobres monitores. __  
__"É... É legal..." __  
__"Olha, Evans, vou ser franco. Essa lenga a lenga enche o saco... Quer ir comigo a Hogsmead esse fim de semana?" O que?! Você me convidando para sair? Desde quando eu, a garota mais 'intelectual' da Grifinória seria sujeita ao constrangimento de levar uma brincadeira de tão mau gosto?! Eu não me acho feia, mas também não sou aquela maravilha. Mas pensando bem, você sair com todas as garotas, até com as feiosinhas. __  
__"Potter, estou ouvindo mal ou você me convidou para sair?" Perguntei, ainda não entendendo. Você fez uma cara de 'Putz, garota, ta na cara!' que me abalou geral. Era somo se eu tivesse virado a garota mais retardada do colégio! __  
__"Não exatamente..." Disse, bancando o esperto. Vem cá, é sim ou é não! Não existe meio termo! Acho que você deve ter notado a minha cara de desentendida, pois resolveu continuar. "Assim, Lily. É, e não é. Eu quero ter um jantarzinho romantico com você sim, mas é só porque eu quero ficar com você, entende? Segundas intensões..." Você falou como se eu fosse burra! E cá entre nós, eu não sou! Eu só estava querendo entender melhor! E outra coisa que me irritou, você tinha me chamado de Lily! Quem te deu permição para ter tanta intimidade comigo?! "E aí, topa?". __  
__"Não" Disse, curta e grossa. Credo, eu e... E Potter?! Nunca, jamais! Eu não gostava de você, aliás, detestava! Eu sei que não tinha motivos fortes o suficiente – naquela época – para isto, mas algo me dizia que era melhor manter distância. Você deu uma gostosa gargalhada, e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. __  
__"Sério, nos encontramos onde? Que tal no Três Vassouras?" Você era (opa, ainda é) burro ou o quê?! Estava ficando surdo?! __  
__"Potter, amor da minha vida..." Até essa parte você sorria abobalhado, do jeito que é esperto, nem havia notado a minha ironia. "Que parte do não você não entendeu!?" __  
__"Ah, não, sério, Lily... É só um mísero encontro..." __  
__"Não! Puxa, como você insiste! E não é só encontro, esqueceu das segundas intenções?!" Ergui uma sobrancelha, como que te desafiando. __  
__"Quer dizer que você tem segundas intenções comigo?" ótimo, agora eu ia ter que passar o final do meu treino discutindo com **voc**?! __  
__"Não, é você que tem comigo!" Disse, sorrindo. Por mais que eu não gostasse nem um pouco de você – esse sentimento está durando anos, e duvido que um dia acabe – eu tive de admitir que discutir com você era uma coisa realmente divertida._  
  
Lílian observou Tiago dar um leve sorriso, e concluiu que este deveria estar tendo um sonho bom. Chegou mais perto, dando espaço para uma onda de calor se apossasse de seu corpo, invadindo-a de um súbito desejo de... De... De, ah, esquece... Querendo afastar esses pensamentos, chacoalhou a cabeça e ergueu-se, não mais o observando.  
  
**N/A (again --):** Ta, esse capítulo ficou pequeno. Mas po, não é fácil fazer ela ficar contando estórias para um ser desacordado! Minha criatividade tem que ir as alturas! Por isso, talvez os caps sejam extremamente curtos, mas não me levem a mau... Não é tão fácil como eu pensei que seria XD.

E queria dedicar essa fic, inteirinha, para duas das minhas melhores amigas... Lívia (MSM), que tah me ajudando bastante e meu bichinho preguiça, a Nani Potter, que eu duvido que chegue a ler, mas blz ¬¬. Bjus!


	2. Roubado ou Forçado?

Cara, aquilo era uma doença. Toda sua preocupação com a insônia e com os N.I.E.M's desapareceram em um piscar de olhos. Motivo? Potter. E o pior, por mais difícil que fosse para admitir, é que estar ao lado dele tentando não olha-lo era horrível, dificílimo. Não sei, talvez isso acontecesse porque sabia que não deveria faze-lo. Esse é um dos sintomas de um ser humano insistente, coisa que ela realmente era. Afim de não perder a cabeça e começar a _se_ xingar por pensamentos tão inúteis, Lílian se levantou, e rumou para o outro canto da sala, se amaldiçoando por olhar Potter de esguelha. Pegou a jarra de água, e deixou que o líquido entrasse no pequeno recipiente de um dos vários copos descartáveis disponíveis. Todo esse stress de final de ano a estava estressando, era só isso, nada mais. Voltou para o sofá, um pouco inconsciente.

- Ai, Tiago... É cada coisa que anda me acontecendo... – Murmurou, de uma forma que ela, mais tarde, julgou patética.

Ótimo, agora estava começando a desabafar com um brutamontes desacordado! Mas o que mais a apavorou foi que o "Brutamontes Desacordado" era simplesmente Tiago Potter, o garoto que ela mais odiava, e que, de uma hora pra outra, passou a ter pena. Onde estava com a cabeça?! Contara a Tiago a primeira vez que eles tiveram algum contato além do necessário, como se ele se lembrasse de alguma coisa! Ou como se ele estivesse ouvindo!

- Ah, Lílian... Não endoide de vez... – Sussurrou, para si mesma. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e nem queria. Tinha medo de ser alguma coisa pior do que INACEITÁVEL. A única coisa que tinha em mente era a imagem reconfortante de Tiago Potter dormindo, pescando, tirando uma soneca, puxando um ronco, ou seja lá como você chama isso! O observou um pouco mais, assustada com a idéia de que olhar Potter fosse reconfortante. Mas é que ele estava com uma carinha tão tranqüila... Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, e se repreendeu desse gesto. "Coisas de uma babaca apaixonada. Duas coisas que eu não sou nem estou!" Pensou, fazendo-a endireitar a cabeça. Observou melhor a cara de Tiago. Ele deveria estar tão cansado que nem se dera ao luxo de tirar os óculos. Riu, notando esse fato. – Preguiça mata, Potter... – Disse, sabendo que ele não responderia. Tirou os óculos com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Imagine a cena. Potter acorda no meio do salão comunal e vê Evans em sua frente, sorrindo que nem uma "Babaca Apaixonada", com seus óculos na mão. Título de uma manchete.

Irritada por ter se auto-nomeado uma Babaca Apaixonada, jogou os óculos no chão. Esses por sua vez racharam bem no meio da lente, fazendo com que ela gelasse. Olhou para Tiago, esperando que esse não tivesse acordado. Nem ao menos se mexeu, concluiu, por fim, dando um leve suspiro.

- _Reparo!_ – Falou, apontando a varinha para os óculos, que assumiram a velha aparência. – Lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? Ou melhor, o beijo que você me forçou! – Já estava começando a ficar com aquele ar de Babaca Apaixonada novamente quando se lembrou (detalhadamente) do que havia acontecido. Ok, a parte do beijo forçado não fora totalmente verdade. Ele havia lhe roubado um beijo, não lhe forçado... – Lílian, decide! – Disse, para si mesma, como todas as outras falas. Seu cérebro já estava começando a dar aquelas terríveis voltas, impedindo-a de raciocinar adequadamente. – Ai, chega dessa palhaçada! – Disse, tomando a iniciativa de se levantar. Estava tão confusa que nem ao menos entendia mais alguma coisa. Olhou pela última vez para Potter, e pôde jurar que o viu com os olhos semi-abertos. "Beleza, estou realmente insana..." Pensou, e saiu correndo de lá, subindo para o dormitório.

Sentou-se na cama, sem saber no que pensar. Olhou para o relógio de pulso: Uma hora, vinte e quatro minutos e onze segundos. Doze, treze, catorze...  
Lílian girou os olhos, ao notar outro sintoma nada bom de sua impaciência. Quando não tinha nada pra fazer, estava ansiosa, raivosa ou qualquer outro sentimento desse gênero, começava a contar as horas! Teria mais ou menos quatro horas e meia de sono. Que bela dormida. Enquanto isso Potter estava se deliciando naquele sofá gostoso da sala comunal! Ah não... Seu pensamento para Potter de novo não! Ok, estava tentando se convencer do contrário, mas tudo o que pensasse seria uma tentativa frustrada de aplacar a tentação de estar lá embaixo agora!

Decidiu descer. Se não enfrentasse de uma vez por todas esse suposto medo de chegar perto de Potter não conseguiria nunca dormir! E mais, passaria o resto de sua vida tentando, sem sucesso, encontrar o "porquê" disso. Desceu as escadas, confiante, como se nada pudesse abalá-la. Só não contava que, no ultimo degrau fosse tropeçar em seus próprios pés e quase cair de cara no chão.

- Droga! – Exclamou, furiosa. Não tinha motivos para estar nessa situação deprimente, tinha? Essa questão a fez se acalmar um pouco, e assim, se sentou no chão, de frente para o sofá, e encarar Tiago novamente. "Que sono mais pesado! Ele nem sequer se mexeu!", pensou, meio abobada. Estava na mesma posição, com o mesmo sorriso besta... Ah... Talvez, se continuasse falando ele nem notaria... Já que estava dormindo...

- É, aquele beijo foi realmente sem querer. Não o "sem querer" com o significado de por acaso, mas aquele "sem querer" que, de fato, eu _realmente não queria. _– Suspirou, fechando os olhos em seguida. Acha extremamente mais fácil imaginar a cena quando não está se contemplando outra, por isso, quando queria lembrar se algo era só fechar os olhos. As imagens daquela infeliz tarde vieram a tona, exatamente da maneira como aconteceu. – _Estávamos no treino de quadribol. Ou melhor, era para estarmos treinando. Mas o caso é que não estávamos, devido ao nosso querido e ilustre Malfoy e seus companheiros Sonserinos._

"_Vamos, Potter, tire seu timeco de meia tigela do campo." Ah, antes que eu esqueça, a essa altura você já era capitão do time. "Temos autorizações da morcega velha para usá-lo." Eu fico sinceramente enjoada só de olhar pra cara oxigenada de Malfoy. Ô, playboyzinho infeliz! Este estendeu um pergaminho todo amassado. Mudando um pouco de assunto... Você tem miupia, né? A estreitada de olhos que você deu foi realmente "felomenal". Malfoy veio até você, cauteloso, e lhe entregou o pergaminho. Mas é claro que você teve de fazer uma ceninha forçada de nojo. Pior é que está certo, tocar algo que Malfoy tocou é terrivelmente nojento._

"_Lamento, Malfoy, mas eu falei com ela hoje cedo e ela me assegurou de que poderiamos usar." E dizendo isso você simplesmente rasgou o pergaminho. Rasgou não! Picotou! Não sobrou uma palavrinha sequer para contar a história! Snape que até então estava na arquibancada lendo foi ao nosso encontro. Péssima hora aquela._

"_Não cutuque a onça com vara curta, Potter. Nós temos permissão." E alguém tinha perguntando! Credo, que ser mais... Mais... Mais... Ah, esquece, não há nenhuma palavra que o defina. E, fala sério! Que ouvido mais apurado!_

"_Se vocês fossem onças poderiamos até cogitar a idéia. Já se esqueceram que são cobras?!" É, já estava na hora de dar o ar da graça. Eu adoro parecer indiferente, as pessoas parecem se irritar com isso! Nesse momento senti todas as cabeças se virarem para mim, pasmas._

"_Há, há, há... Muito engraçado, Evans..." Rodolphus Lestrange. Eu detesto esse cara!_

"_Nossa, obrigada! Não sabia que eu levava jeito pra coisa!" Todos os Grifinórios me olhavam com um certo quê de interesse e você, por mais incrivel que pareça, com orgulho._

Lílian se levantou do chão. Ficar muito tempo sentada em um lugar desconfortável e sem se mexer começa a doer a bunda. Sentou-se na mesma posição de antes, com as pernas de Tiago em seu colo.

_- _Continuando... – Começou - _"Ótimo, agora você pode abrir um circo! Você é a palhaça, Black o contorcionista, porque, cá entre nós, deve ser muito difícil de escapar de todas as garotas que ele chifra. Potter a foca com a bola no nariz, Pettigrew o Cowboi..." Com esse comentário de Amelie Nott a discussão realmente armou. Eu não conseguia mais ouvir nada. Você e Black brigavam com Snape e Malfeito, Frank Longbottom com Lestrange... Me voltei para Nott, que esperava uma resposta. Falei bem alto paa que todos parasse essa briga para me olhar brigando, como isso fosse uma coisa muito rara..._

"_Nott, Nott... Agora apelou para a ignorância? Não sabe nem quais são os integrantes de um circo? Cowboi? Vai nessa! Agora, já que você quer tanto participar, o que acha de montar um? Se bem que seria chatérrimo assistir um circo só de cobras." Acho que essa resposta foi tão sem noção que ninguém sabia exatamente o que responder. Mas vem cá, o que eu podia falar?!_

"_Podemos parar com a discussão? Não vai levar a nada!" Remus Lupin. Por onde diabos ele havia surgido?! Acho que ele deu azar, ou sorte, sei lá... No momento em que ele terminou a frase, ouvimos um trovão, fazendo com que cada um de nós, Grifinórios e Sonserinos olharmos para o céu. Senti gotículas de água umidecerem meu rosto, e olhei significativamente pra você, que já tinha aberto a boca pra falar, mas o idiota, filho da mãe, babaca e sem noção do Malfoy chegou primeiro._

"_Já que você insiste, Potter, pode ficar com o campo." Seguiu-se uma onda de risadinhas estridentemente Sonserinas._

"_Beleza, Frank, solte as bolas." Não houve muita reação imediata, apenas uma série de troca de olhares do time Grifinório._

"_Nós vamos jogar na chuva?" Exclamou Melanie Clien, uma das três artilheiras (eu, ela e Isabelle Pizzol, minha melhor amiga). Você assentiu, e eu já dei uma sacada no espírito da coisa. Assim, completei._

"_Claro que vamos. Desde quando uma chuvinha besta abala Grifinórios?"_

"_Ai, Lílian! Você ainda não percebeu que meu cabelo ta chapado?! É uma técnica trouxa, e deu muito trabalho! A chuva estraga!" Respondeu, toda nervosinha. Melanie não é nenhum exemplo de pessoa. E eu sei que você sabe disso mais do que ninguém. Ela é patty, loira aguada, patty, metida, patty, esnobe, patty, e, é claro, mais um pouco de patty. E, sinceramente, eu tenho uma certa aversão por pattys dessa espécie. Ainda acho que ela tem muito a ver com o Malfoy. Não sei como ela ainda é o seu "consolo". E olhe, eu juro que tentei ser amiga dela, mas ela não gosta de mim!_

"_Eu sei mais do que ninguém sobre técnicas trouxas, Melanie."_

- Potter! – Lílian berrou, histérica, se levantando do sofá. Observou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguida o garoto fazer uma careta e voltar a sua posição. Não é possivel que tenha feito uma coisa... Uma coisa dessas dormindo! Observou-o mais atentamente, esperando qualquer movimento que comprovasse que ele estava acordado. Esse movimento não veio.

Não, não era possivel ele ter passado a mão em sua bunda enquanto dormia! Ficou olhando para ele, com medo de vê-lo acordado e com esperanças de ter feito isso dormindo.

Após um tempo se deu conta de que ele relamente estava dormindo, mas preferiu se sentar em uma poltrona, para não correr mais perigo.

- Viu o que você fez?! Agora eu esqueci onde estava! – Suspirou, resignada. – _Ok, eu estava falando de Melanie. Mas ela não é o que possa se dizer um assunto muito atrativo, então, voltando a história... _

_A gente começou a treinar, e você, vendo que Malfoy não sairia tão cedo de lá, o acusou de tentar plagiar as nossas jogadas. Assim ele e a cambada foram embora. Acho melhor parar de contar do treino, porque o assunto, pelo que me conste, era o beijo!_

_Pois bem, no final do treino você chegou em mim, como quem não queria nada, e começou a pressão._

"_Lily, posso falar contigo?" Francamente, se perdesse um miólo a cada beijo que você desse seria o cara mais desmiolado da face da Terra, se é que sobraria algum aí dentro. Eu e Isabelle chegamos a essa conclusão ontem a noite, embora ela ainda ache que Black é pior._

"_Não, não pode... E é Evans." Respondi, no meu habitual tom insensivelmente frio. Fazer o quê, já estava acustumada a usá-lo com você, né..._

"_Por que não? Eu não mordo! Quer dizer, só se você pedir..." Eu já te disse que você é muito convencido, né? Então lavo minhas mãos._

"_Porque eu simplesmente não tenho nada pra falar com você, Potter." Eu estava quase, quase lá... Só mais um pouquinho... Mas alguém, que eu não preciso ne dizer o nome teve a ousadia de me segurar pelo braço. Doeu, viu?!_

"_Aconteceu que eu tenho" A sua cara estava engraçada... Sei lá, você falou todo bem humorado enquanto eu tava irritada... "Vem cá, Li... Como você pode me mandar parar de brigar com Snape e Malfoy sendo que você mesmo o faz? E falando nisso... Cara, que show! Estou até orgulhoso de você, deveria fazer isso mais vezes! O que você acha de Marotos Evans?!" É... Isso foi uma das coisas mais ridículas que você já me disse. Lembro de ter dado uma falsa gargalhada e te encarado novamente._

"_O que é, Potter, comeu merda, ela subiu pra cabeça e tomou conta do lugar?! Só pode estar bem louco mesmo! Aff, que insanidade! Eu brigo com os dois sim, mas pô... Vocês humilham, azaram, e se deixar espancam! Tem uma GRAAAAAANDE diferença! E agora, se não se importa, eu vou indo." E assim sai, e ao notar que o ser divinamente chato estava indo atrás de mim comecei a andar mais rápido, e quando percebi já estava correndo, com Tiago Potter correndo atrás._

_Parei as márgens do lago, e quase perdi o equilíbrio._

"_O que que é, Potter?! Vai cuidar da sua vida e me deixe em paz!" A esse ponto já estava totalmente irritada. Você me mandou beijinhos, e, mais irritada ainda comecei a te estapiar. Acho que nisso você perdeu o quilíbrio, e foi direto pro lago, me levando junto, é claro._

"_AHHH! VÁ PRO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS!" Nessa hora eu perdi TOTALMENTE o controle. E uma coisa que me fez piorar foi o fato de que você RIA! GARGALHAVA!_

_Eu estava brava, molhada, ensopada, NO MEIO DO LAGO, e, o pior disso, foi que você estava do meu lado, RINDO da situação._

"_Lily, me desculpe por isso." Eu, por um momento, pensei que você estivesse falando do lago. Mas não foi exatamente isso. Já tinha aberto a boca pra falar, mas você segurou meus ombros, me puxou para perto e... E... E... Simplesmente me beijou! E eu, totalmente sem reação não fiz nada! Eu NEM AO MENOS TENTEI RESISTIR! Potter, o que você faz comigo?! Até aquele ponto era um simples e inútil selinho, mas isso já era ruim demais, claro. Mas, de repente você abriu a boca, tipo que pedindo passagem. E a tonta aqui abriu! Eu ainda estava meio sem reação, não é possível... Você colocou, cuidadosamente, meio que com medo do que poderia lhe acontecer, a lingua na minha boca, e começou a fazer movimentos circulares. E a tonta aqui no mundo da lua. Eu lembro de ter sentido um leve desanimo ao ver que eu não correspondia. Eu estava pensando seriamente em MORDER sua lingua, mas ao pensar que talvez você estivesse pensando que eu era BV, comecei a corresponder. Como?! COMO?! Como eu pude ser tão... Tão... Tão IDIOTA?! Mas pelo menos eu tenho um pretesto... Era só questão de orgulho! Acontece, que você empolgou, e começou a cassar todas as extremidades da minha boca! Aff, que nojo! Mas até que não foi tão ruim... Ou melhor, foi sim! Foi, foi e foi! Não sei como eu pude deixar uma coisa daquelas acontecer!_

**N/A:** Povo, esse cap saiu REALMENTE muito grande e confuso! Mas eu gostei dele... É dos que eu mais gosto (como se tivesse outro, a não ser esse e o primeiro ¬¬). Se alguém tiver alguma duvida deixa um review perguntando que eu respondo na boa XD. Mesmo assim, vlw pra quem comentou, e continuem comentando! É que eu fico tão emocionada quando alguém comenta nas minhas fics! T.T  
E quanto mais vocês comentam, mas motivada eu fico pra escrever! XD

Outra coisa, eu fiquei felicíssima ao me ver nos seus autores preferidos! Kkkkk

Se alguém tiver fics, comenta deixando o título que eu leio, blz?! E peguem meu MSN!: 

**Lilli-Evans** – Ah, mas eu entendi sim! Brigada, viu?! )

**T-4¡$!H** - Podes crer que essa vai ser BEM confusa XD. Valeeeeeu!

**DarkAnty** – Lindaaaaa! Que bom que você leu! To feliz! E chateada porque você fechou e não salvou o desenho! u.u Viu como a minha Lily é boa?! XD

**ang** – É sim! Ou melhor, ele dormindo, né?! Continua lendo sim! )

**Ana Carolina Zatta** – Claro, quando der eu continuo! Mas já vou deixando claro que eu sou extremamente desorganizada... -- Então não esperem mto!

**S2-SaKy-S2** – Nouss, que big comentário! XD Prazer, aly! Somos duas viciadas huahuauhau. Eu acho muito chato fazer da Lily uma descontrolada. Tah bom que é difícil não se descontrolar com o Ti, mas também tem limites XD. Dormindo, o Tiago?! Talvez sim, talvez não, talvez até um certo ponto hehehe. Hmmm... Sobre os capítulos, eu não sei! Pq como eu já disse, sou MUITO desorganizada, e eu escrevo e posto, escrevo e posto... Mas isso tem que mudar, pq se eu bloqueio vcs ficam na mão XD. Mas eu to pensando em fazer uma continuação XD. Vlw pelos elogios!

**UsAkO-ChIi** – Ai brigadaaaa! Vou tentar não demorar!

**Maria... )** – Huahuahua, vcs me elogiam tanto que eu to ficando encabulada XD. Os caps ficaram meio pequenininhos, pra facilitar pra vcs... Pq quanto maior menos motivação eu tenho, e acabo desistindo XD

**Lilee(Lívia)** – Se é Lívia é gente boa! Huahuahua Nossa, minha humilde fic entre as melhores! Vlw!

**Sinistra Negra **– Gostei do nick huahuahua brigadão, hein )

**Fairy Darkness – **Oi! Hehehe... Nossa, que bom hein ) Claro que vou continuar... É só eu ter motivação e disposição XD Bjuuus

**Mah **– Ehhh! Eu te mandei um trecho do cap 1... XD TE AMO TB, MAH!!! SISSI 4EVER!

**Lily Dragon** – Ahhh num é por querer não XD Assim, já leu as fics da Manoela Wood, neh? Então... O vocÊ dela tb num tem o Ê... Eu achava a mesma coisa que você, mas acho que é alguma coisa do mesmo... Pq o meu pc tah todo certo... E outra, eu tinha desinstalado o word sem querer e tive que reenstalar... Só que foi o pirata, e agora ele num tem a correção... **ENTÃO, SE ALGUÉM QUE LE ESSA FICA FOR BETA ENTRA EM CONTATO COMIGO XD.**

**MSM – **LIIIIII! É pra você, só pra você, você, você, você, você e nani, que ainda nem deu as caras e duvido que dê xD. Te amuuuu me mantenha informada sobre _aquele_ assunto.

**Melody – **XD que exagero hehehe... Mesmo assim brigadão! )


	3. HIATUS

Bom pessoal, a fic a partir de agora está em HIATUS.

Eu sei que isso não vai agradar a todos, e mais informações estão no meu perfil. Se quiserem entrar em contato comigo é só deixar review ou pegar meu MSN e/ou icq (tudo no perfil.).


End file.
